


Sleepy, sickly, cuddling

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Autumn OTP Challenge: Foxma [25]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Short, Sick Character, Soup, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: It's raining outside and both Lucius and Edward are home sick.Day 25 Autumn OTP Challenge: Rain outside/cuddles in bed





	Sleepy, sickly, cuddling

It was wet and miserable outside. Completely dreary and muddy and gross. Ed had a stuffy nose and sore throat, Lucius wasn't that far behind him with a runny nose and mild fever. So it was movie marathon day on the couch. First was The sound of Music, the Better off Dead, then The Lion King. Lucius wasn't sure what channel they were on but it certainly had an interesting mix of films. And he was just barely coherent enough to not spill his soup and tea. Edward was snuggled beside him, blowing his nose every two or three minutes. His nose was so red and inflamed and the amount of throat soothing tea he had drunk and continued to drink was worrisome. The rain patterned away, mocking them with the pneumonia they may have gotten from the rain a few nights before. Over all it wasn't so bad, even if he felt like shit, and poor Ed was suffering as well. At least they were together, resting and enjoying a strange sequence of movies beneath a warm blanket with tea and cuddles.  


End file.
